Quatre mots sur un piano !
by Mitsy'line
Summary: OS musical sur les paroles de "Quatre mots sur un piano" chanson de J.J Goldman et Patrick Fiori. --Un amour destructeur entre Severus, Lucius et Harry--


**Personnages :** Rogue, Lucius et Harry.

**Chanson **: 4 mots sur un piano. Chanson magnifique écrite par J.J Goldman et chanté par Patrick Fiori, J.J Goldman et Chritine Ricol.

.

.

Alors, j'étais dans mon lit hier soir, le MP3 sur les oreilles, et en entendant cette chanson j'ai eu une illumination. Une petite histoire s'est construite sur ces paroles et je me suis empressé de l'écrire ce matin.

Je posterais quand même le chapitre de ma fic ce soir comme c'était prévu ^^ Ce petit OS musical est juste un petit plus pour le week-end ;)

Voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse lire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bises.

.

.

**"Quatre mots sur un piano "**

.

.

**Severus :**

Tout a commencé par une feuille blanche, plié en deux, posé sur le piano du salon. Ce piano qui t'en de fois avait joué de magnifiques mélodies, qui avait accompagné nos trois rires mêlés quand j'essayais de jouer la plus simple des mélodies. Ce piano qui avait été un lieu d'amour et de joie. Il avait même parfois servi de support pour des ébats charnels passionnés et tendres que nous avions.

Mais ce jour-là il portait toute notre souffrance sur ses délicates touches blanches et noir.

_"Quatre mots sur un piano, ceux qu'il a laissés "_

Seulement quatre mots étaient inscrits en lettres fines et penchés. Quatre petits mots qui furent la cause d'une grande douleur. Comment peut-on déchirer deux cœurs et une vie avec si peu d'encre ?

_"Quatre c'est autant de trop, je sais compter _"

Quatre mots qui ont fait s'envoler tous nos souvenirs, tout ce que nous étions. Quatre mots qui ont mis fin à un avenir, à un futur, à un amour.

_"Quatre vents sur un passé, mes rêves envolés "_

Pourquoi ? Je lui aurais pourtant tout donné, tout jusqu'à ma propre vie. J'aurais fait tout pour le combler, j'aurais fait tout pour remplacer ce vide, s'il m'avait choisi.

_"Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?_

_Ne le saurai-je jamais" _

_._

_._

**Lucius :**

A quoi pouvait-on s'attendre en commençant une histoire de ce genre ? On ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à une fin douloureuse je présume. Une relation à trois n'avait aucun avenir. Mais on voulait y croire. Je voulais y croire !

_"Cas très banal, cliché, dénouement funeste "_

J'espérais une autre fin. Une fin qui finirait à deux. Même si ce n'était pas moi, même si j'avais été mis sur la touche, ça aurait dû se terminer autrement.

_"Trois moins deux qui s'en vont, ça fait moi qui reste "_

Je l'aimais tellement. Je l'aime tellement ! Comment oublier tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble ? Comment tirez un trait sur une histoire aussi forte qu'était la nôtre ? Nos caresses, nos baisers, nos trois corps réuni pour n'en former qu'un…

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à continuer comme ça ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu faire semblant ?

_"Caresses, égards et baisers, je n'ai pas su faire "_

Cette voix qui pendant tant d'années me soufflait de le partager, pourquoi ai-je arrêté de l'écouter ? Nous étions amoureux du même homme, et lui nous aimais tous les deux. Pourquoi ai-je tout gâché ?

_"Le partager me soufflait Lucifer "_

Aujourd'hui je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. Je veux bien me damner pour lui. Je ferais tout pour retrouver son odeur, son sourire, ses caresses… même si je dois brûler en enfer pour ça. Je donnerais tout pour ne pas avoir prononcé ces mots qui ont tout gâché.

_"Depuis je rêve d'enfer "_

_._

_._

**Severus :**

« Toi ». Quand Lucius lui a demandé de faire un choix et que je lui ai demandé à mon tour, je ne voulais entendre qu'un seul mot. Un seul mot qui aurait tout représenté pour moi. Si seulement il m'avait dit « Toi ». Si seulement il m'avait choisi.

_"Moi j'aurais tout fait pour lui, pour un simple mot "_

Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas choisit ? Qu'est-ce que Lucius possède de plus que moi ? J'aurais tout appris pour lui, j'aurais pu changer, si seulement il m'avait choisi.

_"Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ? "_

Il représentait tout pour moi. Il était mon oxygène, la lumière qui chassait mes ténèbres, mon espoir, ma raison de vivre…

_"Il était mon vent mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau "_

Que suis-je sans lui ? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il pourrait appartenir seulement à moi ? Un être si parfait, si beau, si bon ? Je ne le méritais pas. J'aurais seulement dû me contenter de ce que j'avais. De cet amour à partager.

_"Etait-il trop beau ou suis-je trop sot ? "_

_"N'aime-t-on jamais assez ? "_

_._

_._

**Lucius :**

Quatre ans ! Quatre années de bonheur, de plaisir, de jouissance… d'amour. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à tenir plus ?

_"Quatre années belles à pleurer, maigre résumé "_

Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Trop tard pour regretter. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pleure à chaque fois que je repense à toutes ses années balayées par ma jalousie, par ma possessivité ? Il ne reviendra plus !

_"Cartes jouées mais le roi s'est cachée "_

_._

_._

**Severus :**

Tout s'est brisé aujourd'hui. On souffre seul, en silence. On est l'un à côté de l'autre, mais on ne s'aborde pas, on se regarde sans se parler. On pleure au même endroit, au même moment, pour la même personne.

_"Quatre millions de silences, de regrets qui dansent "_

On regrette nos doutes, nos questions, nos ultimatums. On regrette ses quatre mots trouvés dans le salon et ce vide qui nous broient le cœur.

_"Les questions, les soupirs et les sentences "_

_"Je préférais ses absences "_

_._

_._

**Lucius :**

J'aurais décroché la lune pour lui, j'aurais tué, volé… Je lui aurais donné un amour éternel, indestructible.

_"Moi j'aurais tant fait pour lui, pour boire à son eau "_

Qu'est-ce que Rogue aurait pu lui donner de plus que moi ? Qu'étais-je incapable de lui procurer ?

_"Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ? "_

Il était mon rayon de soleil. Son rire m'illuminait à chaque fois, ses caresses me redonnait envie de vivre, ses baisers étaient un avant goût du paradis. Avec lui j'étais bon, j'étais un autre homme.

_"Il était mon vent mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau "_

Etait-il trop parfait pour deux hommes si faibles que nous ? Etions-nous trop bête pour voir qu'il n'appartiendrait jamais à personne.

_"Mais était-il trop beau, ou bien nous trop sots ? "_

_"N'aime-t-on jamais assez "_

_._

_._

**Harry :**

_"Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour "_

Lucius était tendre et doux malgré son apparence froide, tandis que Rogue était passionné et bestiale. L'un était blanc comme la lune, l'autre doré comme le soleil.

_"Vous deux, nouez, filiez mon parfait amour "_

_"Un matin vous m'avez condamné à choisir "_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tout s'arrête ? Pourquoi me demander de choisir. J'aimais autant l'un que l'autre. Pour moi il était impossible de les dissocier. Ils avaient tous les deux gagné mon cœur et me le brisaient tous les deux en même temps.

_"Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux "_

Ils m'ont redonné l'envie de vivre, d'aimer et d'espérer quand je ne croyais plus en rien. Et ce jour-là ils m'ont tout reprit.

Je leur avais tout donné. Mon âme et mon corps leur appartenaient. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, plus aimer, ma vie s'est envolée quand j'ai écrit ces quatre mots :

_"Je vous laisse, adieu "_

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Comment peut-on choisir entre l'oxygène et l'eau, deux choses essentielles à la vie ? Comment aurais-je pu choisir l'un, sans trahir l'autre ? Sans me trahir moi-même ?

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas comprit que j'avais besoin des deux pour continuer à vivre…

_"Choisir serait nous trahir "_

_._

_._

**Severus :**

Aujourd'hui tout est terminé. Dans ce cimetière où la pluie nous martèle le visage, tu n'es plus qu'un nom écrit sur une pierre tombale.

Nous avons réappris à vivre tous les trois ensembles… on partira de la même façon.

_"Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ? "_

_"Ne le saurai-je jamais ? "_

_._

_._

**Lucius :**

_"Le partager me soufflait Lucifer "_

Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas effacer les mots que j'ai prononcés, mais je réécris notre histoire. Je t'avais promis un amour éternel, au de là de la vie même…

_"Depuis je rêve d'enfer"_


End file.
